Craig
Craig Craig is the main character in the Pivot Zombie Series and is one of the first we are introduced to. Craig is a core member of the group bringing key values such as skills in hand to hand combat. He spent his first few days of the apocalypse alone with his best friend Frank. In this time they were captured by bandits but were able to escape with the help of Rob and Sarah, who were also prisoners there. After escaping, he and Rob found the cabin where Vince, Gary and the others were staying and both ended up being recruited for Vince's mission to capture and secure the Winston military base. Craig's past unfortunately came back to bite him in episode nine, when the bandit leader that he, Rob and eventually Gary escaped from, arrived at the base with a large group of bandits, far too many for Craig and the group to beat in a gun fight. Out-manned and out-gunned, Vince gave the order for everyone to retreat into the truck so that they could leave the base as not only were they losing the fight, but the noise was attracting a large amount of infected. Craig followed the order, but not before risking his life for the group, by grabbing the cooler full of food. After the loss of Gary in the same episode, Vince asked Craig to take over the position of his second in command; his right hand man so to speak. Craig took up the offer, and still remains in that position today. After travelling to the bunker Rob had informed the group of, they arrived to find it had been overrun. Although this upset Craig, nothing could compare to what would happen a few days later. When trying to move some barriers down a road in Cropford, the group somewhat split up to scout out the area. Rob and Zoey ended up stumbling upon a Cure Control Regiment(C.C.R) landmine that had been placed to control and destroy hordes of infected. Though he didn't die on impact, he didn't last long and eventually passed away due to blood loss. Craig would later go on to describe this as "the worst day of his life". It was at this point that he began to feel a burning hatred towards the C.C.R forces after they not only blew up Rob, but also refused to give him any kind of medical help. Them taking Jane and Rachel only added this anger. Craig and Vince immediately wanted revenge and started gearing up for an assault on their base. Mark and David however prioritised rescuing Jane and Rachel over revenge. This was the day that Mark would tell Craig about Jane's feelings towards him. Craig didn't know how to feel at first, he hadn't been with a girl for years. He is very attracted to Jane though and liked the idea of being with her. This new information partially quenched Craig's thirst for C.C.R blood, but he still wanted to bring them down. He took off with the others that evening to invade the C.C.R base and get Jane and Rachel back. After making their entrance, the four decided to split up, causing Craig and David to go into the holding cells to look for the girls and Mark and Vince to go to the labs. Following a small firefight Craig and David eventually found Jane and Rachel. Craig had an overwhelming sense of nervousness as he approached Jane, planning on telling her he felt the same way. At that point Jane couldn't contain her feelings either and just kissed Craig, what she had been waiting for ever since she got to know him. Craig then confessed his mutual feelings. The four then caught back up with Mark and fled back to the exit with Vince not far behind after killing the C.C.R lieutenant. The group set the captured C.C.R soldier free and sped off, continuing their journey to the bunker, with Craig driving and Jane by his side. He is liked and trusted by everyone in the group and will sometimes take a leading role in the absence of Vince. Personality Craig is a fairly level headed and decent guy. He would never harm a stranger that hadn't wronged him, but he won't hesitate to hurt or kill someone that endangered the lives of himself or any of his friends. He will put himself in a leadership position if necessary, but is happy to follow Vince's orders day-to-day. Craig considers himself pretty much an open book and will share his deep thoughts with others; even if they are not very close with him. He will also take time to try an understand others thoughts and feelings, especially if they express concern. Being one of the older members of the group, he feels obligated to emotionally protect the younger members of the group (Rob, David, Rachel, etc.) and he is currently in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Jane. Appearance and Equipment Craig is a dark grey stickman. Although he is not muscular, he is in decent shape. He favours dark clothing in the series and when in combat, he will equip the black special ops armour found at the bunker, along with a special ops helmet. His weapon of choice since the start of the apocalypse has been a standard issue M4 Carbine and for close encounters Craig prefers to use his hands and fighting skills as opposed to a melee weapon. Relationships Kills * 38 Zombies (on screen) * 2 Bandits * 1 C.C.R soldier * 4 Bandits (caused) (confirmed fate) (off-screen) Trivia * Craig's name wasn't revealed until Prisoners (Episode 2). * He is the only character that has appeared in every episode. * He and David are the only characters from Episode 1 (Unnamed) that are still alive. * He is the only character with Jane so far to have confirmed birthdays, (September 15th, 1984) * He has a not likeable younger brother name Cory. Category:Characters